In the field of packaging relatively expensive consumer items, such as fragrance containers, it has been a common practice to develop packaging which provides a high order of protection to the packaged item during shipment and customer handling while allowing as much visibility of the item as is consistent with the needed protection.
Notwithstanding many years of effort in this field, there is still a need to provide attractive, relatively low cost packaging for fragrance containers and the like which securely protect the container while enabling almost unrestricted viewability, i.e. visibility of the item.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide secure packaging for relatively expensive consumer items such as bottled fragrance the like which enables virtually complete visibility of the item within the package.
It is another object of the invention to provide packaging for an item which enables viewability of the item from partically any line of sight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide relatively low cost packaging for fragrance bottles and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaged item supported within a "see-through" package.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for packaging a container.